A Twist of Fate
by ThumperE23
Summary: Lucas Scott’s world was shattered twentyone years ago.  Now a semiretired novelist he lives a reclusive life in Tree Hill.  What happens when a 21 year old girl called Kas arrives to interview him for a College paper?  Told from Kas’ POV.
1. Prelude

Lucas Scott's world was shattered twenty-one years ago. Now a semi-retired novelist he lives a reclusive life in Tree Hill. What happens when a 21 year old girl called KAS arrives to interview him for a College paper? Told from KAS' POV.

_Life happens too fast for you ever to think about it. If you could just persuade people of this, but they insist on amassing information._ Kurt Vonnegut, Jr.

Disclaimer

I own nothing


	2. Calfornia Dreamin'

**Chapter 1/5 ****California Dreamin'**

How can I describe my life? I remember Flea from the Red Hot Chili-peppers describing the bad as California to the bone. Well that is what I am, California to the Bone. Every night is a party, every morning I'm out surfing, in between I attend classes to earn my degree, and of course I street skate to every class. I can be superficial, and I'm so into my family. What can I say Tupac said it best California Knows how to party.

As for family, I also live in a uniquely California family. My only blood relation is my Mom, but she won't let me call her that. I call her by her nickname, Pea. We live with a married couple, who have known me and my mom like forever. The woman's great, I swear sometimes if it wasn't for Bee, that's what she's called, I couldn't get along. Cee, that's what we call Bee's husband, is great too; he's been like a dad to me. I've never known my dad; my mom told me he died before I was born.

Well enough with my family, back to me, my favorite subject. I've had a great life; you will never hear any complaints from me. Before I could remember I've been to the Whiskey and other Sunset Strip Clubs, well my mom is a big shot in the music media business. So I was envied because I got to see all the hot shows and got to go back stage, gotta love me. Well I also have a great fashion sense, which Bee taught me, she laughs how I can completely go from surfer girl, and then be a glamour girl the next moment. I've always had custom dresses and gowns in High School, hey I might be spoiled but I'm no sob. Now Cee is not use to being around girls only, he and Bee have two daughters, my spiritual sisters, Haley and Sawyer. I swear I can do anything with those girls. Well back to Cee, he was the father figure around the house, and not knowing how to relate he taught the girls all he knew about skating and surfing.

Well in High School I was a cheerleader, well Bee and my mom insisted. Yet I still felt this pull to basketball. I just loved watching the game and I wished I could have played, it was forbidden. But High School was great, I've never wanted for dates, and I went to all the social functions, I was Prom Queen and Homecoming Queen. Rae, a friend of Bee's and my mom's laughed at how I was such a miss-mash of all of them and my dad. She wouldn't comment further.

Well I'm now a junior at UCLA. I love it, it's a great school. I'm not invouled in anything except my sorority, because I'm pulling a double major in English and Art. Dirty Little Secret Number 1, one of my passions is drawing.

So I don't live at home anymore. I live with my sorority sisters. I love them all, but it's not the same, I can't wait till Friday when I get to hang with Hales and Sawyer. Hales by herself is fun but she's too serious. When Sawyer is around we're crazy.

Well then came that moment. Bee's always told me, about "The moment that everything changes." I was doing my usual routine, get up, take my pills, birth control and one for this freaky heart condition I have, and get on my wet suit. I grab my board and I'm off to the beach. I've this awesome classic black Mercury convertible, it was given to me when I was sixteen, gotta love my life. After surfing I head back to the house and shower. I grab my board and bag and I'm off to class I skate.

I'm hot, there's no doubt about it. Even in my baggy surfer shorts, and oversized hoodie guys notice me. Not that many have a chance, I did the whole date a jock slash loser thing in High School. For some reason I find myself into blond intellectual, sensitive guys. But I'm single because they don't exist.

Well it was a Thursday, and Thursdays I have my favorite class, Modern Lit. Getting there early I take my usual spot and waited. The Professor goes on about modern contemporary fiction and in his opinion most of it is crap. My favorite author writes this stuff.

Dirty Little Secret Number 2: I'm somewhat of a book worm. I've heard Bee comment to my Mom, that I'm just like my dad in that respect.

Great! We have another surprise paper. We have to do ten pages on an author given to us. I hate these assignments, with my luck I'll get Anne Rice. I hate her stuff.

Dirty Little Secret Number 3: Goth blows, never read romance novels because they kill your brain cells, and angst is great material in a novel. I'm sorry but I'm not going to read that book of the month by Steven King. Anne Rice isn't much better, a little too erotic for my tastes as well.

Well I finally got my piece of paper. When I opened it I couldn't believe my luck. I got my favorite author, Lucas Scott. Now there was a great stroke of luck.

After class I skated back to the house. I had a plan to get the must awesome grade on this paper. Dirty Little Secret Number 4: I'm an overachiever.

I'm going to try and get an interview with the reclusive Lucas Scott. One I got to my car I threw my board and bag into the backseat and headed out to my mom's office.

My Mom and I had always had a good relationship. But when I became a teenager she started getting more distant. I started hearing more comments about me being like my dead dad under her breath, or how I had his eyes.

She loves me, there's no doubt. Also she wants the best for me, and to have the best of everything. I personally have no doubt she can't get me the interview with her contacts.

There I was standing in front of my mom's desk. She looked good for a woman who just turned forty. Her green eyes fixed into my blue ones.

"Hey Pea," I said, "I just got this paper and I need help so I can blow it out of the water."

She nodded and smiled. It wasn't the same smile I remembered when I was younger. Bee called it Pea's guarded smile. "Sure, what can I do for you, Honey?"

"Well you see I would like to get an interview with Lucas Scott, plus plane tickets and a hotel room," I said.

Her face dropped, and not the usual face drop when I ask for a big favor, and believe me this is a big favor. This face drop showed a much deeper cut. "KAS, this is like moving heaven and earth, and Lucas Scott is a tough interview to get," she said.

"Pea, c'mon I'm asking because it's for a class, not like last time when I just wanted to meet the band."

She finally nodded in agreement, and made a few phone calls. I was on a Red Eye flight that night from LAX to Wilmington International Airport. I would fly back Monday Morning. Why the extra days, well Lucas Scott lives in this small city near Wilmington named Tree Hill, and my Granddad also lives there. So my mom got his permission so I can stay there, but the condition was I had to spend time with him because he missed me.

Well sidebar here, my granddad is a retired ship captain, and refuses to leave Tree Hill to be close to my mom and me. He says he wants to be close to my late grandma and old family friends. But he visits at Christmas and during the summer.

Well my mom got me the interview needless to say. It took her an hour of negotiations, but I got it. It was Saturday in a place called Karen's Café. A weird place for an interview, well what can you do it is short notice.

Well here's to a great paper, and as Robert F. Kennedy said, "Only those who dare to fail greatly can ever achieve greatly."

_This was just an idea I had in my head that came to fruition. Mainly I wanted to write a short fanfiction. I've not abandoned All Roads Lead Back Home, just using some time to write a second fiction. Hopefully it is up to the same standard. ThumperE23_


	3. Wildchild

**Chapter 2/5 Wild Child**

Well North Carolina isn't California, I'll tell you that much. It's hot and humid and the ocean is green instead of blue. But Grandpa picked me up, in my half alive state and brought me to his house.

Waking up early sucks, when you are jet lagged. But I have to keep doing it. Well the room Grandpa put me in did strangely feel like home. The walls were painted red and on them, I mean directly on them, was paintings, including a big bulldog over the queen size bed. Along the walls were empty shelves, for what ever reason.

Getting up I took a shower, in the private bath, in order to get the cobwebs out. Next it was the routine of the pills; finally I was able to dress in my skate gear. I guess skate boarding in the streets was frowned upon, but I did remember this park with a basketball court by the river.

I found a note from Grandpa telling me we had plans for dinner. Well I owed him that much. He would be busy all day, but he left me a car to drive around in. Sweet Grandpa is just as indulgent as my mom.

Grabbing my board I headed to the driveway and found the car. It was a classic red hardtop sport car. Sweet! I'm so spoiled; I threw my board into the car and drove to the park.

What sucked about the park was the only hard top was the basketball court. Well at least there were picnic benches I could use. After setting up a course I started to hard core skate.

Cee always stressed to us girls when we skated to wear protection, usual jokes followed about how could condoms protect us when we skate, the adults have always been very open about sex with us. When I would go to skate parks I would wear pads, sure all the time. Around school and just goofing around, hell no! Just like today, Cee would flip.

Dirty Little Secret Number 5: They think am I prefect angel. Hardly! Usually I'm the hell raiser, it drives Hales crazy. Sawyer loves it and is not opposed to be right next to me ninety percent of the time. You see Hales would bail me out of jail, Sawyer would be right next to me laughing about the time we had. I'm a self-proclaimed Wildchild.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" a voice boomed in the morning. It caused me to loose concentration and fall. Yup I landed hard, it wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last. But each time it reminds me why Cee stresses protection.

I rolled onto my butt and looked up. These two men have to be father and son. They looked so much alike. The older one had a frown on his face and a basketball under his arm, while the younger one had a look of concern. They both had the most beautiful eyes.

"Are you okay?" the younger man asked, and offered his hand. I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet. His old man stared me down.

"What were you doing to this court?" the older man asked.

"I was skating," I said.

"Well this isn't the palce for it," he said.

"Dad, let me handle this," the younger man said, claming his father down. He turned to me with those beautiful eyes and I swear he was checking me out. Why do I suddenly feel all creeped out? I'm use to guys checking me out, in fact I encourage it.

Dirty Little Secret Number 6: I have a weakness for beautiful eyes, especial expressive blue eyes. But Jamie's just creeps me out.

"Hey I'm Jamie Scott. Don't worry about my Dad, this place has a lot of good memories for him," he said.

"I'm Kas," I said and glared at him," I was just doing my morning thing. Don't worry I'll put your precious court back the way I found it. Also tell your old man he doesn't have to worry about seeing me again."

I know I was being a bitch. Normally I'm quite the opposite. Something about Jamie Scott checking me out pissed me off.

I started moving the benches off the court and I heard them talking. For what ever reason I someone blessed me with great hearing. So I could usually ease dropping wasn't much of a problem, which I never did, yeah right!

"Jamie, doesn't she look familiar?" The older man asked.

"Yeah! Except for the curly hair she looks like Lily," Jamie said.

The older man must of sighed, "Too weird."

Shaking my head I finished up and grabbed my board. I sure did hope Scott was a common name in Tree Hill. If Lucas Scott was anything like these two tehn I'll have to find a new favorite author.

Just as I got back into the car my cell phone went off. My ring tone is I want to be sedated by The Ramones, ironic I know. I checked out the phone and smiled.

"Hey Jen," I said.

"Kas, I heard you finally came out east," she said.

"Yup, I'm in Tree Hill right now."

"Well I'm visiting my Grandparents why don't we meet at the mall in an hour," she said.

"Sure," I said and Jen gave me the place to meet her. Next stop was my Grandpa's to shower and change into proper mall attire.

Jen Jagielski, next to my spiritual sisters, is my closest friend. She's not a left coaster like me, she lives in Savannah Georgia. Her dad and my mom were friends in high school, who stayed in touch. Jen use to summer out with us, she tried to fit in but couldn't really skate or surf worth a shit. Yet Jen and I were still good friends even though we were two years apart in age, roughly.

She was easy to spot in the mall. It was just the way Jen was, she tried to stand out. It was always something I admired about her. Boy! Did she look hot too.

"Hey Jen!" I yelled and hugged her.

"Hey Kas," she said, one thing Jen did was inherit her dad's soft spoken nature, "So how is Tree Hill treating you."

I smiled my fake cheerleader smile, as we sat down at the food court table.

"So far, My Grandpa set me up with this awesome room and a hot car. There is a lot of eye candy around," I said as I checked out a lot of the local twenty something talent.

"Stop checking them out, the guys will get jealous," Jen said.

"Who said I was checking them out?"

"Come on, Kas," Jen said, "Well never mind, so what are the bad points?"

I sighed, "I met Jamie Scott and his father when I was skating earlier," I said.

"Where were you skating?"

"On a basketball court by the river."

Jen gasped, "My god you were skating on holy ground," she said in mocking despair, "You'll burn in hell."

I shook my head, "C'mon."

"That's where Nathan and Lucas Scott use to play Basketball. It's kinda a land mark. To Nathan Scott that is the holiest of the holies."

"So?" I asked.

"Jamie Scott is Nathan's son; you met both of them today."

I nodded, "I hope being a jerk doesn't run in the family."

"Why?"

"I'm interviewing Lucas Scott tomorrow."

Jen looked at me shocked, "He's actually giving an interview? Wow!"

I nodded, "Pea can be very pervasive."

"Where are you doing it?"

"Karen's Café," I said.

"Typical, that's his mom's café."

That really ended the conversation. Jen and I went shopping and just caught up. I really missed her, since she graduated college she had little time to come out to California. I had to leave so I could get ready for dinner with Grandpa. We made plans to get together tomorrow night. I hoped I'm up to a marathon time, Jen and I can be a bit wild.

The next morning I had an easier time waking up. The jet lag really started to wear off last night. Grandpa and I had a great dinner. We caught up and I told him about meeting Nathan and Jamie, he laughed. He said it was typical Nathan and Jamie Scott, he saiod don't worry they are harmless.

Well after my morning ritual of pills, I decided to jog instead of skating today. I didn't want to piss anyone else off. After a nice jog I showered and changed to look nice and professional for my interview.

Driving through Tree Hill it was certainly a nice town. But it was too small and quiet for my tastes. I loved LA and Malibu, and the surf.

The café was easy to find, and I was able to park right in front. After feeding the parking meter I went inside. The bells ringing on the door caused a girl around my age to look towards the door.

Two thoughts popped into my head. First thought was damn she's hot. The second thought was except for the straight hair it was like looking into the mirror. How can someone look so much like me? Also how can I be attracted to them?

Dirty Little Scret Number 7: I'm bi-sexual and polyamours, and no they don't tie in together. Also no, you can't watch, and no you can't have a three some. I've found myself attracted to both sexes since I was fifteen. Also I'm not one for just one relationship, I usually have a committed boy friend and a committed girl friend at the same time, and they both know. Right now I have neither. No my mom doesn't know, and no Hales and Sawyer were never my lovers that's sick, they are my spiritual sisters, and to me that would be incest.

"Can I help you?" my near clone asked.

"Yes can I have a cup of coffee," I said.

"Sure," she said and poured me a cup of coffee, in a nice mug. I thanked her and sat at the counter. My clone was busying herself with cleaning what little mess there was.

I checked my watch as the bells rang again. Turning to face the door, there he was, my idol, Lucas Scott. He looked older then his picture but he still looked good for a forty year old man.

"Lily is Larry Sawyer here?" he asked.

The girl behind the counter shook her head, "No Luke," she said.

"Funny," he said, "I wonder why he has the classic out."

Now I'm interested, he knows my Grandpa. He also knew him enough to know the car I drove here on sight. This could be an interesting interview.

He walked over to the counter and sat down. Lily without out even asking handed him a bottle of water. He nodded his thanks and started to drink it.

"Mom wants to know if you can come over tonight for dinner?" Lily asked.

He nodded, "I'll be there," he said, "Crap! I have Reagan tonight."

Lily smiled, "That's why we asked, you've been monopolizing time with her, I for one miss spending time with my niece."

So Lily is his sister, I noted. He also had a daughter name Reagan. This was stuff that was usually left out of his biography.

"Okay," he said laughing, "Is there anyone looking for me?"

Lily shook her head, "No," she said.

Now I chose this as my time to speak up, "Mr. Scott I would be the person looking for you," I said.

He turned around and we met each other's gaze. My blue eyes locked onto the same exact set of eyes staring back at me. Wow, was all I thought it was so weird.

He offered his hand and smiled genuinely, "Lucas Scott," he said.

"Karen Sawyer," I said, I used my full name to sound professional.

"Sawyer, you say, any relation to Larry Sawyer?"

I nodded, "He's my Grandpa," I said.

He nodded, "Really, so your mom is Peyton Sawyer."

Again I nodded, "Yeah my mom's name is Peyton."

He smiled, and then nodded, "So tell me about you."

"I'm supposed to be interviewing you."

"Let's get to know each other before, and I promise you the best interview I've ever given."

I smiled, he was certainly pervasive. "Where do we star?"

"Your name," he said, "Not a typical name for your generation."

"Karen Anna Sawyer," I said, proud of my name, even though no one calls me by it, "I was named after my Grandmothers, My Dad's Mom was named Karen and my Mom's Mom was named Anna."

Lucas nodded, "Was?"

"Yeah, Grandma Anna died when my Mom was nine, and my Grandma Karen and My dad died n a car accident before I was born."

Lucas nodded. "What drives Karen Sawyer?"

"Please Kas, everyone calls me Kas."

"Okay Kas what drives you?"

I shook my head, he cut to the point. Never would I have thought I would meet Lucas Scott, never mind tell him anything on how his books affected me.

"I want to be an author," I said, letting out my deeply held ambition, "Ever since I was ten and I first read _An Unkindness of Ravens_, I wanted to tell a story just like you did. Ever since I tried to live so I had something interesting to write about."

We talked for hours. It went back and forth, on who was interviewing who. I told him about my family and what a great life I had, and how Bee spoiled me. We also talked about how we ended up calling each other by nicknames, about my heart condition, and about how I surf and skated, plus my love of watching basketball.

He told me why he stopped writing. It was because he felt he had no more stores to tell at the moment. He wasn't reclusive, just very private, and just wanted time with his family and his thoughts. I was also told that he had been married twice and divorced twice, his second marriage lasted five months, and the first was a mistake. The first produced his Reagan, his seventeen year old daughter, whom he loved dearly and never regretted having.

We talked of influences both personally and writing wise. His one regret was letting his high school sweet heart get away. We talked about lifestyles, and how because of child support and alimony he lived modestly in a beach condo. His only indulgence was his Classic Mustang that was once owned by his uncle.

Finally he told me about his heart condition. The heart condition ended his first dream of playing professional basketball. His plan b was to become a writer. It was funny he had the same genetic heart condition that I had. He also told me how it motivated him to tell his story.

We drove Lily crazy all day. At the end he asked if I wanted to join him and his family for dinner. I said I had plans and couldn't join them, and I was busy the rest of the weekend.

Dirty Little Secret Number 8: I was really scared. I would have blown off Jen, just to spend more time with my idol. But something about him scared me. I was getting to close to Lucas Scott way to easily. It was like we just got each other on some deep level. Not romantic but like we were suppose to have met and know each other. I saw it in his eyes too, but he learned to live in the moment from a life long of heart break and a limited time, I still held just a little back.

We ended the interview on a positive note. Funny we even exchanged cell numbers. He made me promise to let him read my first novel so he could put a quote on the cover for me. I was flattered, but he truly liked me. I thanked him and left. I should have remembered what wrote "Freedom lies in being bold."


	4. Welcome Home Sanatrium

**Chapter 3/5 Welcome Home (Sanatorium)**

Remember when I spoke to you about moments that change everything? Interviewing Lucas Scott certainly did change everything. With the transcripts of my interview and other reference material I banged out the paper. Boy did I feel confident when I turned in my paper.

The following week the Prof wanted to see me in his office. First he accused me of making up the interview. I assured him it was legitimate and I had the original tapes. He smiled, and then told me it was a major coup this interview and it disproved much of what was thought of Lucas Scott and his work. I was in heaven, I scored a major thing.

Over the next hour the Prof and I were on the phone with a major literary magazine. Talk about pressure they wanted to have me write an article and publish the interview. They were also throwing money at me to do it. I used Bee's negotiation tactics and my mom's knowledge on what I should be paid and scored a major payday, and told them give me a week to get all the permission I needed. They agreed to everything, gotta love me.

Dirty Little Secret Number 9: Also be in control that is my motto. Epictetus said, "First say to yourself what you want to be, and then do what you have to do." Yes I do read philosophy; it helps me get through the day.

First thing I did was calling my mom and tell her everything. She was happy but not excited. When I told Bee, she was ecstatic, and Cee was just so proud of me. Next I called Lucas, he answered on the second ring.

"Hey Lucas, its Kas," I said.

"I remember, how the paper turned out?" he asked.

"Awesome, my Prof wants me to publish our interview in some big magazine for literary stuff," I said, playing down my intelligence.

He laughed, "You know damn well what magazine it is, Kas never play down your intelligence," he said.

"Okay Lucas," I said and giggled, for some reason he made me giggle like Cee would make Hales and Sawyer giggle. Well he has sort of started to become a mentor to me. Maybe it's because my mom and him are from the same town. He had very fatherly interest in me.

Dirty Little Secret Number 10: I've always kinda been jealous of Hales and Sawyer. They have Cee as their father. Cee'e been a good fill in but there still feels like there is a hole in my heart.

Lucas told me do the article and it would be my big break. He also said to call him later and we'd set up a webcast interview to add to it. He also gave me his fax number for the paper work and his personal email for the transcripts. He's just been too good to me.

Well jumping ahead a bit, don't want to bore you with the non-essential details. The article blew up, I mean nuclear blow up, soon I was getting calls from Time, Newsweek, and People, and they all wanted to run my interview. I couldn't believe it, I told my mom and she gave me her fake smile and said go for it.

My Mom doesn't seem happy that I've made Lucas my mentor. One night just before the end of semester we had it out. I told her that he was a good influence and was helping me relies my dream of writing a novel. She didn't want to hear it. She told me I was just like my father and didn't listen. Of course Ms. Smarty Pants shot back, telling her how I would know he's dead and you never talk about him. I even accused her of keeping his memory from me. I must of struck deep because she locked herself away. Bee couldn't even talk to her.

That was when I booked my summer vacation. Since Hales and Sawyer were going to Europe with Bee and Cee I wanted to get away from my mom. I would spend the first month with Jen in Savannah and the rest of the summer in Tree Hill. I really had connected with Grandpa on that weekend and I wanted to spend time with him. Also Lucas was there and my mom's friend Rae lived in Tree Hill

Well back to the life changing interview. I solid it to a large circulation magazine, that issue it was published in just flew off the shelves, mainly because the big news I dropped was Lucas Scott was writing a new novel, called _Sins of a Father_.

Thank god for Savannah, I was able to hide and catch my breath. Soon every television news magazine wanted an interview with me. Simon and Sulester wanted me to write my story, and to sweeten the deal their sister company The CW would produce a movie based on the book. Of Course I was giddy, and excited, but my mom wasn't.

Finally I made it to Tree Hill; I had shipped my car out here, and drove up from Savannah. The drive up to Tree Hill was just what I needed. It allowed me to clear my head, and think about the story I was about to write.

The River Court, that's what they called it, was a great place to think, I told myself. As I drove along the river drive the car sputtered and died. I was able to get it to the side of the road, and popped the hood.

Cee was not mechanically inclined, so he didn't pass on any knowledge about cars to us girls. So here I'm staring at this engine, completely clueless.

I called Grandpa but he was not answering. The only other person I knew in Tree Hill was Lucas. So I called him and he said he'd be right out. About a half-houir later he pulled up in his Mustang.

He climbed out and removed his button down shirt. Lucas kept himself in great shape, and it showed, and I could clearly see a tattoo on his arm. His eyes registered shock when he saw my car, and then he laughed, "Like mother, like daughter," he said, and worked under the hood.

After he figured out what was wrong with the car he had it towed. Lucas drove me to Grandpa's.

Grandpa was waiting for me when Lucas pulled up. We both got out and Grandpa had a smile a mile wide on his face. He greeted me with my favorite thing from him, a Grandpa hug.

"Hey Rakeboy," Grandpa said to Lucas.

Lucas smiled, "How you've been, Mr. Sawyer?" he asked.

"Not bad, I've seen you've continued the habit of saving Sawyer Women," Grandpa said.

Lucas nodded and smiled, "It's a hard habit to break."

Grandpa nodded, "Well I'm glad you've become friends with my Granddaughter, she's never known her dad," was it me or did Grandpa make a pointed statement at Lucas.

"Well Mr. Sawyer, Kas is a great girl; I just wish Reagan could turn out like her."

Grandpa nodded. My head was swimming at Lucas' complement. "Well Karen," Grandpa said, he always called me Karen, "is like her mom, in most respects, but she had a lot of her dad in her."

Lucas nodded, "I hope he was a good man."

Grandpa nodded, "Most of the time he is."

"Well we're all human."

Grandpa nodded yet again. What is it with men and nodding? Lucas started to walk back to his car.

"Hey Rakeboy," Grandpa finally said.

"Yes?" Lucas asked.

"Eating at the café tonight?"

"Yes."

"See you there."

That whole exchange was totally weird. These North Carolina people are weird, and they say people from California are weird. That is what I thought the rest of the day.

Later Grandpa brought me to Karen's Café. I finally got to meet the rest of the Scott Clan. Let me tell you they are a unique bunch.

"Lucas," I said as I walked through the front door.

"Hey Kas," he said and smiled, "Let me introduce you to my family."

I smiled and was introduced to a world wind number of people. Finally I formally met Lucas' brother Nathan. He was still grumpy. There was his ex-stepmom, and Nathan's mom, Deb, his mom Karen,, which was weird her having the same first name as me. I re-met Jamie, and he was still checking me out. There was also Jamie's sister Kaylee, who was going to be a senior in High School. My near clone Lily and she greeted me warmly.

That was when I met Haley. Another weird thing since I have a Spiritual Sister named Haley. This Haley had warm brown eyes and honey blonde hair. Her smiled greeted me warmly. She was Jamie and Kaylee's mom and Nathan's wife.

"Kas right?" she asked.

"Yes," I said.

"So how do you like Tree Hill?" she asked me.

"This is only my second visit so I really hadn't formed an opinion yet."

"I think you'll love it here," Haley said.

Dirty Little Secret Number 11: I love Tree Hill, so I lied to Haley, see Dirty Little Secret Number 10. My Grandpa is here and of course Lucas. Lucas has been more then a mentor to me, he's been kinda father like.

Finally I met Reagan. Lucas' daughter looked at me jealously. I guess she's sick of me stealing her Dad's time. One thing that struck me about her was she looked kinda like Lily, just with red hair.

"Kas," I said, introducing myself.

"Reagan," she said, "So you're my Dad's disciple."

I nodded. "He's a great writer and he offered to help me become one so I jumped at the chance."

Reagan snorted, "Yeah my Dad the hero."

"What?"

"Well my Dad always does things because he feels they are the right thing to do," she stated.

"Like what?"

"Marry my mom when she was pregnant with me," she said, bluntly, "Even though he was heading to California to find the lost love of his life."

My eyes went wide with shock, "Wow!"

"Yeah, well my mom's a slut. She only slept with my dad because he turned her down in high school, she had to get him drunk, and it happened one night. I was the result," she said, like she wanted to relieve a burden, "But he's a great dad. So don't even think of sleeping with him."

Wow she just put me on notice. Shit! That was almost as good as when Rae puts me on notice. You could tell she loved her dad, and didn't want him to get hurt, or for anyone to come between them.

"Reagan, I have no intention of sleeping with your dad," I said.

She nodded, "Good."

It was surprisingly a fun night with the Scotts. Lily and I fell into an easy friendship. We almost quiet literally talked the night away. She was nine months older then me as well.

"So when is your birthday?" Lily asked, after I told her I was nine months younger.

"March Twenty-second," I said. That's it three two two my lucky number.

Lily laughed, "I'll have to remember to send you a card."

Later that night, I was sitting down listening to Reagan talk bad about her mom. This girl really didn't care for her mom, Rachel. I saw Grandpa, Karen, and Lucas talking. Of course I was a prefect angel that I am and didn't listen in on them. Are my horns showing?

"So she's Peyton's daughter?" Karen asked.

"Yes Karen, she's Peyton's daughter," Grandpa said.

"She's also nine months younger then Lily and looks almost just like her," Karen said.

"There is some resemblance," Grandpa said.

"Who is her father?" Karen asked.

Grandpa shook his head, "Peyton had sworn me to secrecy on her father's idenity, buut I can say one thing, Peyton and her father were very close."

Karen nodded, "Really, any other hints?"

"I just can't get to the _heart_ of the matter," he said.

I wondered what that meant. My Grandpa knew who my dad was. Why was Karen asking about my dad? Why did Lucas want to know? I'll have to ask later.

My time in Tree Hill went by slowly. Most of the time I spent it on the beach tanning or trying to surf in the Atlantic Ocean, hey I had at least had to try it. The afternoons I spent with Lucas working on my novel. Grandpa and I had dinner together every night.

Lily and I became good friends. We hung out all the time. We would end up crashing at each other's places too.

One day I got my hair cut to the same length as Lily. That night after drinking heavily we got the idea to straighten my hair and curly Lily's. After that we passed out at Lily's.

Well the next morning I got up first and made sure I took my pills. Now being hung over I stumbled around Lily's room and grabbed an old grey hoodie that was lying around, it had the name of some body shop on it. Hey I wanted something to eat and this isn't California so I'm not going to wander around nearly naked, and hung over. That was when I smelled coffee, just what the doctor ordered.

I stumbled out into the kitchen and reached for a cup. Karen came in to the room in a rush. She looked over at me.

"Lily, I'll need you at the café around seven tonight," she said, I turned and looked at her and was about to speak up," No double talk you're twenty-two and said you wanted to take over the café, you need to be there."

I nodded; shocked that Karen confused me with her daughter. Just then Lily came into the kitchen. She was wearing my hoodie that I skate in. Karen looked at Lily on her way out of the kitchen.

"Hi Kas, did you have a good time last night?" Karen asked and didn't wait for an answer. Lily just shrugged and went for a cup of coffee, once we heard the front door close we both broke up laughing.

"Did my mom just get us confused?" Lily asked.

I nodded, "Gee I wonder why?" holding my hair out.

Lily grabbed her hair and laughed, "Doesn't help you're wearing my sweatshirt."

I looked down at it. "What is the story with this, it looks like its seen better days?"

Lily had a sad look on her face. "The sweatshirt belonged to Lucas. It was my Dad's body shop."

Now I feel bad.

Dirty Little Secret Number 12: I speak without thinking most of the time.

"I'm sorry, my dad is dead too," I said.

Lily nodded, "I never met my dad, and he was murdered by a younger brother he loved."

I gave Lily a honest look of sorrow, and hugged her, "I'm sorry," I said, "I never met my dad either."

She smiled at me, "No problem. So what did my mom want?"

I shook my head; Lily seemed to shake off every major blow given to her. Well if your life started like hers I guess you'll be use to shaking things off by the time you are her age. People never question me about not having a dad, I guess it was a California thing, or the fact that Lily's tragedy was played out in the news.

"Karen wants you at the café at seven tonight," I said.

Lily nodded, and then started to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"We can so pass as twins," Lily said, finally letting the events of the morning sink in, as she handled her hair.

"Yea! I think I'm keeping it straight, it's kinda grown on me."

Lily laughed, "Yea really confuse everyone. So how did you get nicknamed Kas?"

I shrugged, "I guess I was always going to have the initials, my mom thought I was going to be a boy so she chose the name Keith Alan Sawyer for me. Well as you can see I'm a girl, but everything with the initials K.A.S. was bought already, so I became Karen Anna Sawyer."

Lily looked at me weird. "My Dad's name was Keith Alan," she said.

I made some noise. To describe it would be impossible, "Wow weird."

To tell you the truth as much as I loved my time in Tree Hill it was very surreal. People looked at me strangely sometimes. I liked my straight hair so I kept it that way, and Lily straightened her hair again. So people were really getting confused. One positive was I did get closer to Reagan.

She still looked at me jealously like I was taking her dad away from her, just not as bad. I did find out she really hated her mom. From what I was able to put together Lucas slept with her mom one night when he was drunk and Reagan was the resolute. He did the honorable thing and married her, but the marriage was hell and they divorced by the time Reagan was three. Her mom only wanted visitation and Lucas raised her. His book a Serpent in Red Grass was about that marriage.

The one last crazy/goofy thing we did before I went back to my mom and California started with Lily commenting on how Reagan looked like a redheaded version of me. Then Reagan shot back that we could all pass as sisters. So we came up with a crazy/goofy idea.

We all did our hair the same as Lily wore it. Next we went to Pac-sun, I hate Pac-sun but it was the only place to get decent surf wear out here. So we all dressed like I would when I was skating/surfing. Reagan chose the River Court for us to take pictures. We took a series of pictures of us together all posing the same. They were digital so we emailed them to every one of the Scotts and Grandpa. It was something to remember the summer by.

Lily was great this summer. She helped me with much of the key choices concerning the deals steaming from my Lucas interview. She was a shoulder to cry on, and I did the same for her. It was a great experience for me; Lily became my third spiritual sister. Next summer I hope Reagan and I could get that close. She would have to get over the whole jealousy thing though. Reagan is a great girl.

My mom and Bee picked me up at LAX. There she was, still not totally happy with me. I swear I've busted my ass to be who I am and Pea never seems happy. Yet Bee was just gushing over seeing me.

Bee felt my hair, "You've straightened your hair," she said, "It looks great."

I smiled, "Thanks Bee, I felt like a change," I said, and looked over to my mom. She gave me a disapproving look.

"Pea, don't you just love what she has done with her hair?" Bee asked, my mom.

"It's nice," Pea said, fakely and turned away, I heard her mutter under her breath, "It reminds me of her father."

Bee nodded and then smiled at me. "Tell me all about your summer, and you have a great tan. Were there any hot guys?" Bee was excited to see me, thank god one of these women were.

Later that night I unpacked and put away my cloths. It was nice being home, but my car had yet to arrive, so I can only surf on our private beach.

"I bet you lost some of your cut," Sawyer said as she walked into my room.

I squealed, I'll admit, but I did miss my spiritual sister, and I hugged her. "So Sawyer how was Europe?" I asked after we broke our hug.

"You know Rome, Milan, London, and Paris, you went two years ago. The guys are still foreign and hot," Sawyer said. She's kinda a scatter brain, but I love her still. She walked over and looked at the new pictures I had from Tree Hill. After studying them she turned and faced me.

"Sweet when did you learn photoshop?" she asked.

I looked at her, "What do you mean?"

She showed me a picture, "You made this on photoshop and even chaged your hair color in one," she said.

Shaking my head, I looked at her, "That is Lily Scott," I said and pointed to Lily, "She's Lucas Scott's sister and that is Reagan, Lucas' daughter."

Sawyer was looking at me like I had three heads. "No!" she said.

Nodding my head yes we both laughed. We just chatted and caught up. Finally Sawyer left for one of her dates. It was time to check my email, so I sat down at my desktop computer.

Bee had been using it and forgot to log off, again. I get to read a lot of good shit this way. Once, Bee was having a Cyber Affair with some dude named Hellenkeller. It was innocent but still funny to read there cyber dirty talk. On her Yahoo, Cheerygirl06, were several emails from Broodyboy06. Interesting maybe she has another cyber lover, Cee doesn't consider that cheating by the way, just her having fun, as long as she only ate home cooking he didn't care where she got the appetite. I laughed, I have internet friends too, so normally it's no big deal, and then I noticed the subject line, "Kas Tree Hill Visit." And there were attachments and she had replied to it.

I clicked on the newest of Broodyboy's emails; it was dated today, and read it.

_Cheery,_

_Kas had a great time. She really bonded with Lily and made some connections with Reagan. My mom also loves her, and hopes she can visit again. Reagan is a harder nut to crack, though. I could blame her mom for that, but I'm partially at fault. We all enjoyed spending time with Kas. Have you considered answering my question? Attacted are some photos taken out here of her for you. Also when are you coming out? We all would love to finally meet your girls._

_Broody_

I looked at the attached pictures. They were all of me, and everyone from Tree Hill. All the Scotts were in at least one picture with me. I then clicked onto her sent folder. I opened the newest one she sent to Broodyboy.

_Broody,_

_It is great that you've bonded with Kas. As for your question, I promised that I would keep it a secret, but I'll give you a hint, she has his eyes. My favorite picture is of her, Lily and Reagan dressed the same, god do they look alike. Reagan has gotten big, I wish when Rachel comes out to visit she would bring Reagan, but she never does. Reagan is so much a Scott except for the hair, that's Gatina. Tell Tutorgirl that this summer I'll drag the girls out there. Because I also want to meet Reagan._

_Cheery_

That was totally weird. Who is Broodybooy? Why is Bee asking about me in Tree Hill? Why would he have pictures of me that I had taken? Who's tutorgirl? Reagan's mom was out here while I was in Tree Hill? I swear my life just got weirder. What has happened to my family? How come we all have secrets now? Where is the trust? Where was the happy home I grew up in? Our house use to be like what EM Forster said, "One must be fond of people and trust them if one is not to make a mess of life."


	5. Falls Apart

**Chapter 4/5 Falls Apart**

Back in California, my home, but it doesn't feel like home anymore. The surf is great and the weeks before school gave me time to readjust to California, which seems to be like adjusting to a new planet.

Having Bee there made it easier. Bee had always made it easier, since I turned thirteen. She was the one that gave me all the talks growing up. My Mom just came home and wanted to hang out. At least she gave me my car, and she pays for college.

I just miss the warmth of my early years. My mom and I would stay up all night and listen to cool music or just talk. Back in those days we were thick as thieves. I really don't know what changed that. Really, it just happened around my thirteenth birthday. She just stopped wanting to do things with me.

It was just bad during those times. Bee and My Mom argued a lot then. I often heard them do it too, arguing I mean, get your head out of the gutter. It was always over me and how My Mom was pushing me away. My Mom shot back that it was hard spending time with me, because I so much looked like My Dad. Bee usually got cryptic at this point, saying it's never too late. My Mom always responded yes it was.

Now I'm usually not one to dig for the past. Have to live for the moment, and shred that is what Cee always told me when he taught me to surf. Yet something isn't right in my household. I had to know what it was.

Dirty Little Secret Number 13: I, unlike most Party Girls, can live with drama. I don't cause it. I don't like it. It just drives me crazy. Beyond that I am just normal, since from my observations people love drama in their lives.

Later that night, before she went to bed, Bee stopped by my room.

"Hey," she said, from my door.

"Hey," I said.

"You ready for this? I mean your last year of college?" she asked.

I nodded, "As I will ever be. It's hard to believe I'll be done next yea at this time."

Bee nodded, "Try being me, Sawyer graduates high school around the same time you graduate college. Makes you feel old."

I nodded, "Bee, you're not old."

Bee smiled, "Flattery will get you everywhere, Kas."

I sighed, "Bee how long have you known My Mom?"

Bee smiled, "Since we were nine, and your Grandma died in a car accident. I helped her through her grief. We've been tight ever since."

I exhaled heavily, "Is that why she said, everyone she cares about dies?"

Bee thought for a second, then she spoke, "Kas, your Mom's been unlucky in love, it seems everyone she loves leaves her."

I nodded, "Why does she push me away? We use to be so close."

"She's just scared you'll leave too. She doesn't want the pain anymore."

I nodded, "Why can't we talk about My Dad? I want to know who he is?" 

"Kas, I love you like my own daughters, but you know it's a forbidden subject. I will tell you this, I believe, Pea, still loves Your Father, but he did hurt her a lot. That's all I can say." Bee left after saying that to me.

Dirty Little Secert Number 14: I've always wondered why Bee was never totally comes clean to me. Not that I'm mad, just pissed off. My Mom has always controlled the flow of information about My Dad. Everyone around me just did what My Mom wished.

I needed someone to talk to. So I logged onto my Instant Messengers, I have Yahoo, MSN, AOL, and Myspace Messenger. As I looked through the buddylists, there were few people online I wanted to talk to. I wasn't online two minutes when I got my first IM.

**Glamsaw28:** Hey girl what are you on so late?

**Kas-Trafy: **Sawy, I'm just down the hall; u could have walked down here.

**Glamsaw28:** A bit bitchy tonight. Are you preggers? Because it isn't that time of the month.

**Kas-Trafy:** No, I'm not pregnant, just been fighting with Pea all night.

**Glamsaw28:** I heard. Still over your trip or who your dad is?

**Kas-Trafy:** A little of both, Sawy. I really can't wait to head back to school. Just for the sake of my sanity.

**Glamsaw28:** Well Hales will be in your house this year, right?

**Kas-Trafy:** Yeah, she pledged last year.

**Glamsaw28:** Well I have to go, I hear Bee coming and she'll be pissed if I'm on this late. TTYL.

**Kas-Trafy:** TTYL Sawy.

Glamsaw28 has logged off.

I stared at my screen. Sawyer was a scatter brain but she was observant. She knew things weren't right. I'm not sure if she has chosen a side or not. Usually us girls stuck together but that couldn't always be counted on.

That was when my AIM IM window popped up.

**IH8U:** Hey Kas

**Kas-Trafy:** Hey Reagan, how are things?

**IH8U:** Not bad, other then I'm over my mom's. She's riding my case again. I can't wait till school starts, but I also am not looking forward to it, since my mom make me cheerlead.

**Kas-Trafy:** Hey I was a cheerleader.

**IH8U:** Yeah, so was Lily. I don't have problems with being one, just my Mom is a major bitch.

**Kas-Trafy:** I'll take your word on it. I've never met your mom. But speaking of families how is everyone?

**IH8U:** Grandma is good.

**IH8U:** My Dad is in New York for his new book.

**IH8U: **Lily's dating a guy.

**IH8U:** Uncle Nate and Aunt Haley are normal.

**IH8U:** Jamie has offers for jobs everywhere.

**IH8U:** Kaylee can't wait for school.

**IH8U:** Normal stuff, you?

**Kas-Trafy:** Bee and Cee are good. Hales is ready to go back already. Sawyer is going crazy. Pea is just Pea.

**IH8U: **Moms are Moms.

**Kas-Trafy:** LOL

**IH8U:** Hey Cya. Mom is coming and I should be asleep.

**Kas-Trafy:** Ok Cya.

IH8U has logged off.

After Reagan signed off I also signed off. I looked around my room and it didn't feel like home anymore. Finally I walked over to the picture of me, Reagan and Lily. I really am starting to miss them, and the city between the river and the sea.

The start of senior year was no problem. At the sorority house I got my own room, which is sweet. Classes went well; I had another great schedule, with a three day weekend again.

What was nice about this year was Hales was in a room down the hall from me. It was like growing up again, with Hales, crashing in my room.

Dirty Little Secret 15: It got a few of the girls jealous. Yeah, they were coming by for a booty call. I won't do that with Hales staying in my room. She doesn't know about my life style. Really, I also don't want her to know.

Senior Year was going well. Christmas break came and Hales and I stayed at the Malibu house. Grandpa had flown out as usual to spend Christmas with us. To my surprise so do Jake and Jen. It was a great Christmas week. What I remember most was the day after Christmas Jen snuck into my room late, I was up online. Well needless to say Jen and I fell asleep.

About 2am I was woken up by an IM chime. I got up and slipped my robe on to cover my nakedness. Walking over to my computer I saw the AIM Message.

**PENSWORDRAVEN22:** Kas are you there?

**Kas-Trafy:** I was away, but what's up Luke?

**PENSWORDRAVEN22:** Not much, just resting. I'm on tour with my book. How about you?

**Kas-Trafy:** Not bad, senior year college stuff. Bust with my double major.

**PENSWORDRAVEN22:** Your B-Day is 3-22?

**Kas-Trafy:** Yeah why?

**PENSWORDRAVEN22:** Reagan and I are going to be in LA that week.

**Kas-Trafy:** Why?

**PENSWORDRAVEN22:** I'm on my book tour, promoting Sins of a father. UCLA also has me teaching a one day lecture on modern writing.

**Kas-Trafy:** Cool, I'll sign up for it.

**PENSWORDRAVEN22:** Well I was thinking you could be one of, I guess you can say, my guest.

**Kas-Trafy:** Shut Up! Of Course Luke.

**PENSWORDRAVEN22:** Reagan says Hi.

**PENSWORDRAVEN22:** Good I'll arrange it. Also I'd like to take you and Reagan out to dinner.

**Kas-Trafy: **Hi Reagan. Sure, no problem can't wait to see you. Can I pick the restaurant.

**PENSWORDRAVEN22**: Sure you can pick, TTYL

PENSWORDRAVEN22 has logged off.

After Lucas signed off I pushed away from my computer. I woke Jen up.

"Jen, you have to sleep in your own bed," I told her.

Jen swatted at me and murmured.

"C'mon Jen, you can't get caught by the 'rants," I said.

Jen rolled over and looked at me.

"Still haven't told them?" she asked.

I shook my head "No, they don't need to know about us or me."

"My Dad knows."

I sighed, "Jen, my relationship with my mom is fucked as it is. I don't need anymore stress."

Jen shook her head and got up. She grabbed her stuff and left. I lay back down and felt Jen's heat. We had been on again off again since I was fifteen. We had been casual, but as I approached graduation, I feel her wanting more, then Christmas and summer hook ups.

Dirty Little Secert 16: This was the night I decided to end it with Jen. As my dreams were coming true, my life was falling apart. I needed to cut away all the stuff that just didn't feel right. Jen was one of them. We had fun together but I couldn't do it anymore.

The weeks past by with its normal pace. I just rolled through the motions and enjoyed my last semester of college.

As the week of Lucas' visit approached I got more and more nervous. He's never seen me in my natural environment. So I wasn't sure how he was going to handle it.

Also I drove everyone crazy. I'd gotten very chatty about it all. Cee was his usual laid back self. Bee was excited and said she'd have to help me look good. Hales was just tired of hearing about it. Sawyer wondered if I was having an affair, cyber or real with him. Of course my Mom said, "That's nice," in her usual pissed off at me manner.

When Lucas showed up it was great. I stayed at his suite the first night. He went to bed early and Reagan and I caught up. She was still pissed at the world, and hating her Mom. She had warmed up to me though.

The next day was Lucas' Lecture so we got up early and dressed causal. We headed to the Lecture Hall and found good seats. The Plan was for us to go out to dinner after. It was going to be a great restaurant. But the plans were thrown asunder when Rae called, she was in town too, and asked if she could stop by so I could get my birthday present from her. Lucas had no problem with that.

The lecture was great. I really enjoyed the Q&A Session afterwards. He had them eating out of his hands. The whole thing ran an extra hour, but we had plenty of time.

For shits and giggles I took Lucas and Reagan out to Malibu. They seemed to like the drive and the Twenty-seven Miles of beach was nice too. When we got to the house they were impressed.

We walked into the kitchen and there was Bee.

"Hey Bee," I said.

"Kas," she said, and looked over my shoulder, "Lucas!" she screamed and ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Brooke, it's been forever," he said and broke away, "This is Reagan," he said, pointing to his daughter, "Reagan, this is Brooke an old friend."

Bee looked at Reagan, "My god you've grown so much. You look so much like your dad," she said.

Reagan mumbled something. She was usually standoffish.

"Thanks for the pictures, Luke," Bee said, "It's really got Cee, I mean, Chase, and I wanting to head back out there, show the girls our home town."

Lucas smiled, "That'll be great, and every one misses you."

I shook my head, "Wait a minute, Bee you know, Lucas? Lucas, you're Broodyboy06?"

"Kas, we went to high school together," Bee said, "Also why are you reading my emails?"

I blushed, "Well you keep leaving them open."

Bee shook her head. It was quiet when Rae walked into the room.

"Kas, are you here?" she said stopping mid-breath when her eyes fell upon Lucas, "What are you doing here?"

"Mom?" Reagan asked.

"Reagan, why are you out here?" Rae asked.

"We're looking at UCLA, I might want to attend out here," Reagan said, the venom for her mom was palatable.

Before anything else could be said my Mom walked in.

"What is all the noise in here?" she asked, and her eyes fell upon Lucas. "Lucas," she said.

"Peyton," he said coldly.

"What the hell are you doing here? Get the hell out of my house!" she yelled.

"Your daughter invited me" he yelled back.

I slipped into a corner to hide. This looks like it is going to be good.

"Why couldn't you just stay away?" she yelled back.

"I did, exactly what you asked me to do. All because I loved you."

My mom snorted, "But yet now you are here, why?"

"Kas is why I'm here, in your house. Why I'm on the west coast was to do a lecture and promotional tour for my book."

My mom started to cry, "Why Kas?" she asked, "What made her break you out of your shell?"

"First off I'm not a recluse, secondly the way she talked about her love of my writing and her samples of her writing were great. I wanted to help her and we developed a great relationship. All I did was trying and help her like I did you, and the way your sketches help me."

Peyton sighed, "And it had nothing to do with the fact she's my daughter?" My mom asked, "Don't give me that look; I know y'all suspected and pried on who her father is."

"We were curious," Lucas said.

"Well let me save it from driving you crazy. She's just like her father and it's been driving me crazy since she turned thirteen. Because she's the child of the man who wrote in my year book "No matter what happens I'll always love you." Yes, Lucas, she's your daughter!"

I just stood them dumbstruck.


	6. The End

**Chapter 5/5 The End**

"Well let me save it from driving you crazy. She's just like her father and it's been driving me crazy since she turned thirteen. Because she's the child of the man who wrote in my year book "No matter what happens I'll always love you." Yes, Lucas, she's your daughter!"

I just stood them dumbstruck. Did I just hear Pea right? Did She Just Finally tell me who my father was? My father is Lucas Scott? How could that be?

"What was that Peyton?" Lucas shot back.

"Kas is your daughter."

"What? How?" he and Reagan said at the same time.

"The night before I came out here for my internship you got me pregnant. When I found out I was going to tell you, then Rachel told me you were sleeping with Lily's babysitter, so I kept her a secret because it was better for her not to have a father then to have one that cheats. That was when I also decided that she would have my last name."

"Peyton, I never slept with Lily's Babysitter. Christ she was seventy years old. Think about it, the news came from Rachel."

"Who you eventually slept with anyways and had a daughter with," Peyton said.

"I don't regret having Reagan, Peyton. She's been the light of my life. I do regret not coming for you and now I know I should have come for you."

Peyton looked at Lucas. "What would that have accomplished?"

"Damn it! Peyton! You know my past and you turned me into him. What it would have accomplished is at least I would have been in Kas' life."

"Just what she would need someone to break her heart."

"From what I hear you've been pushing her away since she was a teenager."

"Well try looking at the face of the man you love and hate in his child everyday. Try seeing that person in everything they do. Lucas, try living with that pain."

Lucas nodded. That was when I stepped up.

"Enough you two. If you two are my parents I'd rather be an orphan," I yelled and ran out of the house.

I went to my special thinking place. This old abandoned basketball court was a great place to think. I took my usual spot in center court and sat down. That was when the tears came.

Dirty Little Secret 17: I never cry. Really I never could say why but I could never cry. Peyton, I can't call her mom or Pea right now, never pushed me to cry and let me keep to myself.

So I finally know who my Dad is. I'm pleased and shocked at who he was. Now I have a whole lot of questions, I don't know if I could have all the answers.

Finally someone came up behind me. I turned around and saw Reagan standing there.

"How did you know to look for me here?" I asked.

"I remember you telling Lily and myself about it, and even though I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, you're a Scott so you'd retreat to basketball," she said and sat down next to me.

"So, I'm your big sister," I said, nervously.

Reagan nodded, "Trust me, Kas, I'm still shocked myself. But as sisters go I could have gotten worse," she said.

I smiled and looked at the girl I just found out was my sister. "I hope this doesn't cause trouble between us."

Reagan shook her head, "Not at all, if anything Kas, this explains a lot. Grandma Karen since meeting you always suspected that you were my sister."

"I got that vibe too. She's a great woman, I'm glad Karen is my grandma."

Reagan shook her head, "I don't think we'll make our reservation."

I nodded. "I think we should head back."

Reagan nodded, "Let me call my Dad."

Nodding I watched the girl who I now knew was my little sister make a phone call. After a few minutes Lucas pulled up and picked us up. We headed back to the house I grew up in, for some reason I couldn't call it home anymore.

"Lucas, did you know about me?" I finally asked breaking the silence.

"I didn't Kas, if I did I would have been there to be in your life."

I nodded. "Do you love, Peyton?"

"I did once, Kas. I'm not sure anymore."

"Did you take me under your wing because you suspected I was your daughter?"

Lucas shook his head, "No, I read your writing and thought you had great talent."

"Thank you, for your support, Lucas," I said.

"Your welcome."

When we got back to where I grew up, I started to get out, but Lucas stopped me.

"Kas, I don't want anything to change between us. You could always talk to me. You're in the driver's seat here," he said.

I nodded and went inside. That was where I found Peyton waiting for me in the kitchen. She was looking at me with sad eyes.

"Why did you run, Kas?" she asked me.

I sighed, "Maybe because I wanted to keep the fantasy of my parents being in love with each other intact."

Peyton shook her head, "Well so you finally know who your father is," she said with a sigh, "Maybe I shouldn't have hid him from you."

"You think, Peyton."

She looked at me shocked. "You never call me Peyton or mom, what's up?"

I shook my head, "Well how can I call you Pea or Mom when I don't know you?"

"Kas, I've raised you your whole life."

"Yet I still don't know you."

"What are you talking about?"

I sighed, "If you could lie to me my whole life, how can I ever know you or even trust you."

With that I stormed out of the house. Eventually I ended up back at the sorority house.

My cell had been blowing up since I walked out of the house. Peyton was calling me, at least eight times, and left several voice mails. Bee called about five times, Cee about three, and Peyton even got Sawyer to call me. Never mind the text messages I was getting.

I was pissed and shut off my phone and threw it on my dresser. Next I crashed down on my bed and hugged one of my pillows. At this time I really wanted to be left alone.

The door to my room opened. I rolled over and saw Hales standing in my door.

"Kas, what happened? My phone has been blowing up for the last couple of hours," she said.

"Nothing happened, Hales, I just want to be left alone."

"I can' do that, my parents, my sister, and your mom, have been calling me worried about you."

I finally sighed, "Hales, I found out who my father is."

She nodded, "Okay, so Pea finally broke down and told you. That should be a happy thing, not a sullen thing, Kas."

"How about with him in the room?" I asked.

Hales gave me alook, "Is Pea practicing black magic now? How can your dead father be standing in the same room as you?"

I sighed, "He's not dead, and she's been lying to me, my whole life!"

Hales nodded, "Wow! So who is your father?"

I sighed again, "Lucas Scott."

"What? That author you read? The same one you interviewed? Your mentor? That Lucas Scott?"

I nodded, "Yeah the same."

Hales sighed, "Wow so Pea is Peyton in _An Unkindness of Ravens_. So that makes Bee Brooke," shaking her head, "Wow are own little touch with greatness."

"Hales, I'm on a real head trip right now, could you leave me alone to think?"

She nodded and left me alone.

Dirty Little Secret 18: when I'm upset I retreat into my shell. Rarely in my life do I retreat into my shell. I'm usually out going and live for the moment.

It's funny it was almost a year since that project. In that year I've had three moments that changed my life. It's just crazy, I really do mean that.

I stayed away from Malibu. The home I once so loved bothered me, even to think about it. The rest of the semester I hardly talked, I wrote and I drew.

Hales figured it was just a phase. Sawyer was just confused. Bee and Cee kept trying to reach me, but I ignored them. Peyton was weirdly silent through out this.

One thing I did was assembly a betrayal list. Everyone who had lied to me was on that list. That would be Peyton, Bee, Cee, Rae, Grandpa, Jake, and Jen. Those who were innocent were Hales, Sawyer, Lucas, Reagan, Lily, Karen, Haley, Nathan, Jamie and Kaylee.

Most people were innocent of this betrayal. Yet everything still hurt. I lost so much of myself in the pain.

Justa s it was all starting to settle in my interview with the man I now know as my father came back to the surface. It was published under the title _Lucas Scott in his Own Words_. It was a major success, believe it or not. Yet I still couldn't enjoy it.

As my graduation approached I was able to publish my story up to the time I interviewed Lucas. It had been in the works for a while, and I had chosen Bee's line for the title _A Moment that Everything Changes_.

On the coat tails of all this Lucas Scott hype it took off. Most people didn't know that a good part of that book were lies that were told to me. In a sense I felt sorry for my readers.

As the time to graduation approached I became even more sullen. As my time at UCLA was ending it meant I would have to move back to Malibu. That was something I wasn't looking forward too.

One last surprise was sprung on me, the agent that Lucas put me in contacted me, and they approved my novel for publication. For the first time in a while I smiled.

Week of Graduation should have been the happiest time in my life. That Tuesday my novel dropped. I would go to the local mall and looked at the cover of the book. The title was prefect, _A Twist of Fate: A Girls Journey_ by Kas Scott, was an interesting thing to see. I don't know why I chose that pen name, but it just seemed right, maybe it was to honor the father I was denied.

I did finally walk for graduation. Maybe I did it for me, maybe some lingering obligation to Peyton. But I walked and went out to celebrate with them. You would think someone had died with the sullen atmosphere at the table.

I was suppose to stay at the Malibu house that night. Which to some I did, I hid in my room. After everyone was asleep I grabbed my three bags, sent a text message, and called a cab. I was finally enacting the plan that I came up with several weeks ago.

Everything I could I canceled. My money was moved to a different account, My IM Screen names and Email Addresses were changed. All my bills that I had left were to be handled by a finical advisor. It was time to cut all ties.

When I was dropped off at my destination I waited in line. In line I had a book out.

"You're reading _An Unkindness of Ravens_?" a woman asked.

I nodded, not wanting to say duh. "Yeah it is one of my favorite books."

The woman nodded, "I absolutely loved the Lucas/Peyton relationship in the book. I've always wondered what happened with them?"

I smirked and shrugged, "I'm not really sure."

"Have you read his new one _Sin of A Father_?"

I nodded, "Yeah it was very good."

"Well enjoy," she said and moved up in the line.

Dirty Little Secret 19: _An Unkindness of Ravens_ is my favorite book that is true. When I was ten and read it I always wanted to live in that world. It sounded fun and exciting and I was ten. Now at twenty-two I found out that not only did this world exist but I'm also a casualty of it.

After checking my bags I waited. I started reading my book again. Truly I did feel that I was damaged from this. How could this happen? Well I'm going to stick around to figure it out.

Dirty Little Secret 20: My ex-stepmother Rachel once mused what was I in my personality make up. I wondered myself from time to time. Was I mostly Adams because I skated and surfed like Cee? Was I mostly Davis because my glamour and love of fashion? Was mostly Sawyer because of me being an artist? Or now as I found out was I mostly a Scott because of my love of books and basketball?

For the past few months I wondered that too. Now as I sit in this airplane from LAX to JFK and then onto parts unknown, I finally know what my personality was mostly made up from.

How to sum it up best? Maybe the sum it up; I sent her the simple line from _An Unkindness of Ravens_, the message was "People always leave." So I'm a Sawyer. Why? Because when things get tough, we run away.

_**The End**_

_Author's Notes: Well Kas' journey ends here. Thank you for reading. This was a tough chapter for me to write since in a sense Kas ends here and I've grown attached to Kas. I actually walked away from the note book several times at the airport scene. Well I hope you enjoyed A Twist of Fate._


End file.
